All I Want To Do
by Alia Ziaen
Summary: Ginny Weasley is about to be married, and while she is waiting, she looks back on her love life, where it all began. PG just to be safe. Please RR. DG, what did you expect?
1. The Letter

_Disclaimer: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling as does Harry Potter. The plot belongs to me, who just came up with this 30 minutes ago. _

_All I Want To Do_

By kidad

8/12/O4

Beginning the conflict between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, was a recitation of several of my, Ginny Weasley's, letters to Tom.

Through his diary, I complained about my life, family and the large blank spots in my life that year. I came to know him, and trust him as a friend. I later learned what I had done, unwillingly, of course.

Many of my letters were recited, but there was one that was not. One that I first wrote to myself, and later to Tom. One that concerned the love of my life. Not a love of family, not even of Harry Potter. No, this one was the love of a cold, hard Slytherin boy. A boy who had no friends, only minions, partners-in-crime. A boy who hated his father, but loved his mother.

I first met him in Flourish and Blotts, getting books for my first year at Hogwarts. I defended Harry, not knowing who I was facing. However, I was enchanted by his hard exterior, and wondered whether the inside was the same.

I wanted to talk to him, but the way Ron was looking at him, I guessed I'd better not.

All through the year, I watched him, hoping for a sign that he was watching me. I never saw one.

I later learned that his name was Draco Malfoy, and he was my family's worst enemy. That struck me hard, as I realized I could never have him.

He was out of my league, a snotty, rich kid, while I was poor girl barely getting by.

By almost the time exams rolled around, about mid-semester, I realized I was in love with him. Not a minor crush, like the one I had on Harry, but real, true love. I tried to fight it, but that is not something an eleven-year-old girl can do very easily, be she witch or Muggle.

Finally, I couldn't keep my feelings in any longer. The stress was too much. I had to tell someone. I immediately thought of the diary, but was afraid that Riddle would laugh at me.

So, I decided to write it down on parchment, take to myself about it. That didn't work. So, I turned to the diary, my only means of communication to anyone anymore.

He replied and said he understood fully, but I had this weird feeling that he didn't understand at all.

Now, rummaging around in my desk, I found the original letter. I felt the need to write all of the above down, as well as the letter. So, here it is, my letter of love to Draco Malfoy.

Dear , (I have yet to think of a name to go there)

I can't believe myself. I've fallen in love with the evilest guy in the world. Or at least that's how the rest of the family views him. I think he's a wonderful work of nature. I may go on loving him and hating him at the same time, but I'll always love him more than anything. Oh, what am I thinking? He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryfinndor. It can never happen. No one would like the ides of it, maybe not even him. All I want to do is hold him. I'm sure that behind his cold exterior, he's begging for help, to get away from his family and his cronies, (since you can't really call them friends.) He needs someone to cry on, to put trust into. I only wish that person could be me. If he feels the same way about me as I do about him, maybe we can get past holding and hugging to snogging. But I'll have to wait a while before I can do any snogging at all. I just hope that day comes fast. I long for it, the day when I pull him after me up to Astronomy Tower, talk, snog, and talk some more. I want to lace my fingers through his hair, feel his arms around my waist, and his tickling breath on my cheek. Am I a hopeless romantic or what? I suppose I'll write again, a day when all that I've talked about above has happened.

Love,

Ginny

Well, it has happened, and I am about to become Mrs. Ginny Malfoy. I'm so anxious, I'm about to crack. There goes the music. Better get moving!

April 14, 2000

-Ginny Wealsey soon-to-be Malfoy

A/N Not long, I know, but it's so much longer on notebook paper. The lack of paragraphs to the letter is due to the incessant ramblings of an eleven year old girl. The rest of it is of an 18 year old woman about to get married. Please review.


	2. First Real Encounter

_Chapter 2_

_By kidad_

_8/14/04_

It's done. I'm a Malfoy now. We are on our honeymoon at the moment, in Paris, France.

Draco caught me reading over my letter on the plane, and badgered me till I let him read it. Then he badgered me to write down our history, which I am about to do.

I watched him all through 2nd year, watched him as he made fun of my family and friends. I watched from Gryfinndor Tower as Hermione slapped him.

But he didn't seem to notice my many glances, not at all. It was the same the next year. I had to suffer through the Yule Ball,watching him hang out with Crabbe, Goyle and that Pansy Parkinson, while I danced with Neville Longbottom. That was one of the longest years of my life.

The next year, I started dating, hiding my feelings for the certain Slytherin boy I was smitten with as best as I could. I helped Harry and his friends get to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, maintaining a broken ankle in the process.

Fifth year was when the fun started. I caught a few looks Draco threw my way, appraising looks that I treasured, and I'm sure Ron would have hated.

Quite a few boys asked me out that year, but I declined them all. This year, I had eyes for only one boy. But I wasn't going to tell them that. I simply took sometime thinking about it, then rejecting.

All I thought about that year was him, all I saw was him. I was neglecting my homework because of this, and it was a miracle that nobody asked me about it until December.

Professor Snape had me stay after class one day and demanded to know why I hadn't turned in one assignment that year.

I, of course, had no answer for that. I think I'll let the tale tell itself for a while.

Third Person

Ginny Weasley stood calmly in front of Severus Snape's desk, acting has if she knew what he wanted to talk about. In reality, she had not idea of it whatsoever.

"Ms. Weasley, I would know what has been keeping you from your homework this year." She remained silent. "Well?" Snape asked impatiently.

"I would keep that information to myself, sir."

The expression on Snape's face went from peacefully calm to pure rage in seconds. "You dare defy me?" he asked in a quiet, yet dangerous, voice.

Ginny knew that if she gave the wrong answer, she would regret it. But at the moment, regret seemed better than the idea of someone knowing her secret. "Yes, sir, I _do_ dare."

Snape stood slowly, moving around his desk toward the 15 year old girl. (A/N: Think CoS, after the Whomping Willow incident.) "That'll cost you fifteen points from Gryfinndor, along with detention on Tuesday."

"Forgive me for interrupting, Professor, but I don't believe that's fair."

Ginny stiffened in surprise. She knew that voice, knew it all too well. She slowly turned around to face Draco Malfoy, just as he continued to speak.

"She was merely protecting her rights, her reasons are her own to tell, or not to tell, as long as she gets her homework done. She chose not to tell, that does not require detention."

Ginny couldn't believe it, her dream boy was, for once, not speaking ill of her, he was, in fact, defending her.

Snape turned to her. "Very well. I will give you Christmas break to complete every assignment given to you. If they are not done by the end of that time period, it will be detention. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," she squeaked. Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, she hurried out the dungeon door.

Once in the corridor, she dropped her bag and fell to the floor in disbelief. Suppose I'd better wait until he comes out to thank him, she thought.

Fifteen minutes passed before the door opened. Ginny stood silently, waiting for him to turn to her. When he did, the words she had planned to say caught in her throat. She had never talked to him directly, dismissing that one time in Flourish and Blotts.

"Yes?" he asked.

Her throat unclogged. "I-I wanted to thank you for getting me out of trouble in there." She nodded towards the door. "And I was wondering, why did Snape listen to you? It's not like you're Dumbledore."

Malfoy grinned. "I'm the son of one of the most threatening school governors. He's inclined to listen to me."

She grinned back at him. "Well, I guess I'd better be heading back to the common room. Thanks again for your help."

"No problem," he said. And he walked off.

Stunned, Ginny could only look after his back until he disappeared around a corner. Turning towards Gryfinndor Tower, she skipped off.

End Third Person

Well, there you have it. My first real encounter with Draco Malfoy. Draco's calling me. I'll be back soon.

April 15, 2000

Ginny Malfoy

A/N: I was struck by sudden inspiration again today, and just finished this. Thanks to Ashen for reviewing, hope you like this little part!


End file.
